gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tony 1998
NOTICE: None THIS IS TONY'S TALK PAGE. IF YOU HAVEN'T GOT AHOLD OF ME, LEAVE A MESSAGE ON MY TALK PAGE TO ASK FOR ASSISTANCE, TALK ABOUT A SUBJECT, IF YOU SPOTTED VANDALISM, OR WHATEVER THE HECK YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT. LOVE YOU. BYE!!! !!!!WARNING!!!!-----THERE ARE TWO RULES ON MY TALK PAGE. #SIGN YOUR MESSAGES WITH 4 TILDES (~~~~) OR THE SIGNATURE BUTTON ON THE PAGE EDIT TOOLBAR. IF YOU DON'T SIGN YOUR MESSAGES, I CANNOT REPLY TO YOU. # IF YOU VANDALISE MY PAGE, (PERSONAL ATTACKS; BLANK OUTS) I WON'T EVEN REPLY TO YOU AND I'M GOING TO REPORT AN ADMIN IMMEDIATELY. #CUSS WORDS ARE PERMITTED, BUT ONLY USED AT A NEUTRAL POINT OF VIEW. Archives *Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3 __TOC__ GTA Wiki News Hey T. Could you check my new blog post, please? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:10, August 10, 2013 (UTC) RE:Nudge, Nudge It's the second time he does is it. At first, Messi was the one who blocked it. Then he told Ilan to unblock him. Now he blocked him again. I wonder what that banana thinks?Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''Kingrhem (Talk ★ ) 10:54, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Not back, yet. Well, to be honest, I'm not really back. Got sort of caught up in exams and stuff and everytime I make it to a computer I never really get on to the site. To be honest, I prefer playing the actual games more often now but it still fun to read up on the trivia and add my own knowledge occasionally. Hope alls well, sorry for the slow reply. HuangLee (talk) 13:36, August 29, 2013 (UTC) You've Been Vandalised! Hey Tony, this user just vandalized your user page. Kingrhem (Talk ★ ) 21:15, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks I'm slowly getting around to everyone and thanking them for contributing to the vehicle articles while I was absent. The community has done a pretty good job. Will you be using GTA Online for Ps3? If you so, let me know. JBanton (Talk | ) 17:41, September 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Holiday What timing eh? :p The holiday was quite good, a few injuries, but nothing major, thanks. How have the past six weeks been for you? JBanton (Talk | ) 17:43, September 2, 2013 (UTC) GTA Wikia Crew Hey Tony. I accepted the GTAWCLeader request thing on Rockstar Games Social Club. I also requested to join using my normal account, so could you please accept it. I also think we need more than just muscle. Since me and you are sort of the leaders, why don't we be the commisioners? VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 18:39, September 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Glitch I'm not getting that. But I've had glitches with it before. Have you tried marking everything as read? Tom Talk 17:10, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry I don't know what else you could do. These glitches normally sort themselves out, but you could always and see if there's anything they can do. Tom Talk 23:54, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hyped for the Car Customisation I am quite happy to see it back in, though I won't be going all out using it. More often than not, my style is quite conservative, so I'll most likely not be adding body kits, tyre smoke blowers to cars. The SUVs will probably be the vehicles that I keep the most heavily modified; going for some full off-road setups. JBanton (Talk | ) 07:46, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Crews Hey T, let me know when you're logged at Facebook. I wanted to talk to you about something. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:10, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Crew invite Yo Tony, can you accept my crew invite in the Social Club? Thanks. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 18:09, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Maps in GTA V When Swimming Returns in GTA V, Will the map be Unlocked So That the Player Can Swim Freely Around the Area or Reaching Locked Islands with a Heavy Wanted Level. Can You Edit it Please. Don't Forget About GTA Vice City Stories (When Swimming Only Permits for a Short Period of Time followed by drowning, But Sea Waves is to Prevent the Player from Reaching Locked Island). GTAWCLeader Hi Tony. Could you send me a message on Rockstar Social Club telling me the password for the GTAWCLeader? Thanks. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 17:52, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Inactivity notice I just wanted to let you know, school starts on 16 September. Here, at the end of the year we will have to pass 2 exams with a grade as high as possible, this will decide our future. The higher the grade, the better the high school. Due to this I'll have to learn a lot and do a lot of homework, so I will become inactive. I'll try to check the wiki as much as possible, maybe even daily, but I won't edit that much. Cheers! Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 19:01, November 7, 2013 (UTC) He did it to your userpage on the GTA Myths Wiki as well. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 19:04, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Why does the Elegy RH8 not look like a Ford puma at the back? sorry forgot!Niko 2010 (talk) 07:33, December 3, 2013 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS! Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 10:26, January 13, 2014 (UTC)